


Wonderful, Wonderful

by officialsarahjay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialsarahjay/pseuds/officialsarahjay
Summary: A dark character study of Mike Zacharias. Multi-chapter, updates will be rare as I am busy focusing on another fic for now. But I do want to post what I have.Proper summary as soon as a few chapters come up.





	Wonderful, Wonderful

“What happened was God fell asleep. He was tired. But when He fell asleep, the giants came out.

 

“See, the giants were afraid of God. The giants wouldn’t come out to hurt people while God watched. But God was tired, so he asked the angels in heaven to watch over all of the people and God promised that the giants wouldn’t come out.

 

“But then God fell asleep, and the giants came out. That’s when the giants started to hurt the people.”

 

Two little boys sat on cobblestone steps, their blond heads bent close as they spoke in hushed, reverent tones. The younger of the two fixed his large blue eyes on his companion, spinning myth with such validity that myth became fact. And the older of the two believed him.

 

“So what about the angels?” the older boy asked.

 

“Those are the soldiers wearing the Wings of Freedom on their uniforms. They’re angels in disguise. That’s why they fight the giants; they’re just trying to protect us until God wakes up.”

 

“Is that true?”

 

The younger boy stared at his companion with a look of horror.

 

“Yes!”

 

“So then why doesn’t God wake up?”

 

“The angels know God is tired and they want Him to sleep,” the younger boy said with finality.

 

“Sounds like God’s a jerk,” the older boy said. The younger boy shook his head.

 

“No, just tired. Sometimes my dad gets tired and falls asleep and then I can play outside longer. That doesn’t mean he’s a jerk.”

 

“I s’pose,” the older boy said. He turned his attention to a dirty scab on his knee; idly he dragged a fingernail over the injury and stopping when beads of bright red blood began to form on the surface. “Do you think God will ever wake up?”

 

“He has to, Mike,” the younger boy said. “He loves us. He’ll wake up and the angels will go back to heaven, and the Titans will finally go away.”

 

“When?”

 

The younger boy lowered his gaze. He stretched his short legs out before him and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I hope it’s soon.”


End file.
